Fight For The Past
by viper93
Summary: I moved to get away from my past, instead, I walked right into it.
1. Prologue

As I stood there in my long night dress I wondered where I was and why I was wearing this. I looked up and met his red eyes, he smiled showing me his fangs. This man wasn't a man; he was the creation of the devil himself. He was a vampire but I wasn't scared, I felt has if I knew him. I trusted him with my life and heart.

The wind blew the drapes up around this boy allowing the full moon to light the room and this him, so I could see him better. He was well groomed with his shoulder length hair tied back in a loose pony tale. Slowly, he lifted his hand to me and I took it, as if it was the most natural thing to do. His smile widened has he pulled me onto my balcony. He then flew up onto the ledge and looked down to me, holding out his hand. I looked back into my room, the room that felt so familiar yet looked nothing like mine.

"Don't you trust me?" He whispered.

Looking back at him I laughed at how stupid his question was, of cause I trusted him and he knew it, he laughed too. Sliding my hand into his he helped me onto the balcony. We stood there for a few seconds looking at each other, it was time, for what I didn't know. I did know that it would make me the happiest girl alive if it worked, but if it didn't well…it wasn't worth thinking about.

My conscience, the real me, was growing more and more confused. I knew things for certain without knowing them. I knew this was to be the start of my new life but I didn't know how.

Just has we jumped off of the ledge he disappeared and I woke up falling out of my bedroom window. A little scream escaped my lips and then…nothing. Just blackness, emptiness. Nothing. Mum said when you die god will be there waiting for you to appear, waiting to collect you. Unless you have been evil in your life then it would be the devil. I was sure I hadn't been evil in my short sixteen years so that means that there is nothing when we die. Just the rest of eternity in the darkness, alone.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three month since I sleep attempted suicide. My mum thinks the devil is playing with my head so I turn evil and he can clime me has his own. My doctor, well I don't know what she thinks, she said all this crap that I didn't understand then put me on pills. The pills worked, I had no more dreams about this boy who I knew without knowing. I had been having the same dream for months before that nigh, but now they were gone.

We had moved to a new house up in Scotland to get away from the bullies and memories. No matter how hard I tried to keep that night secret people found out so now, where I used to live, I am known has the nut job. Has I sat on the bed in the new place, relieve filled me. My mother had trusted me in a room up stairs with an actual balcony, which I was actually quite nervous about but happy none the less.

I had been here for two months now, unpacking. I never know how much junk we had. Today, however, today was the first day of school, I was starting on a Wednesday. Today felt a little odd has I woke up, washed and put on my uniform. A skirt, shirt, tie and long socks. I hated it but who wouldn't. Has I left the house I said buy to my mum, who check that I had my crucifix and taken my pills. I laughed at her has I showed her the delicate golden necklace then I set off to school.

Has I walked down the street I noticed the kids across the road from me. Two boys and a girl. I had never really seen them from the front before but the girl always wore dresses and she had long blond hair. The youngest boy had serious bed hair and the oldest… the oldest was interesting. He always wore black skinny jeans with a plain black shirt, the jeans he was wearing now with his uniform shirt, his hair was shaved at the sides and the rest hung in a line down the middle of his head. Now I noticed bits of green and red mixed in with the brown of his hair. His tie hung loosely around his shoulders, bad boy look.

They were walking too slow for me, I was almost treading on there heels, so I decided to over take them but accidentally knocked the oldest boy. With out looking at him, or rather, too scared to look at him, I mumbled,

"Sorry." And carried on walking.

"Whatever" I heard him say, he's a charmer.

After a few seconds it registered that I recognised that voice but I didn't know where from. Ignoring the urge to turn back and look at him I carried on my way.

When I reached school I went straight to reception to collect all my things and find out my time table. All that was left to do was find my class, which turned out easier than expected. When I found the classroom I went straight to the teachers desk not paying attention to the rest of the class.

"Right, the only seat left in next to Gregory." He informed me.

When I turned to the boy I was supposed to sit next to I froze. Apart from the red eyes and hair style it was the spitting image of the boy in my dreams. Has he looked at me his jaw tensed along with the rest of his body. His hand was white around the pencil he was holding. I slid over to him slowly and sat in my place, not looking at him. The sound of wood snapping caught my attention, he quickly placed his hand and the broken pencil under the table. I dared a look up at his face and I couldn't look away. Suddenly he turned to face me,

"What?" He asked sounding angry.

"Nothing." I mumbled and looked up front.

His eyes lingered on me for a few seconds longer then he looked to the front too.

Unluckily, we were in the same class for everything, except P.E, I also sat next to him in them all. I guessed no one liked him. Thankfully, he ignored me, even when we were supposed to work in pares we did separate work. I took any chance I could to study him, to try and work out how I could dream about him without meeting him. Unless, I had seen him without really processing it and the image of him got mixed up with a bit of 'The Lost Boys' or something. But I couldn't convince myself of that.

When I was walking home I got caught behind him again. This time I walked slowly so I could keep him in front and in hopes he wouldn't see me, but my hopes were to be crushed. Abruptly he turned to me stopping me in my tracks,

"Are you following me?"

I frowned "No, I live across from you, why would I follow you?"

"I have never seen you." Venom dripped from every word.

"You saw me this morning."

"You're the little rat who barged into me."

"I accidentally knocked into you. I apologised."

"Whatever."

Has he turned away I called him a 'dick' under my breath, big mistake. He turned back to face me. Anger shone in his face.

"What?" He was gritting his teeth.

"Nothing."

"Really, 'cause it sounded has if you called me a dick."

"Well if you heard me why did you ask?"

He was about to say something else but got interrupted when his name was called from behind me. I turned to see his brother and sister running towards us. When they saw me they both slowed down and began to walk while looking at me with shock, confusion and curiosity mixed on their faces.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

"No body Anna." Gregory answered.

"Lucy." I said ignoring him.

"I'm Anna and this is Rudolph. Where do you live?"

"Just across for you guys actually."

"Are you walking with us?"

"No she isn't. Come on." Gregory butted in and grabbed Anna by the arm.

When I got home I managed to doge the questions by my mum by saying I had homework to do then quickly running up stairs. Imagine if I told her the boy I had been dreaming about was the boy across the street. She would be at his house calling him the devils child, chanting and throwing holy water on him. Plus I didn't want to think about him let alone talk about him. I spent the night trying to catch up with everyone else in school.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day was just the same has yesterday. Did my routine then left the house at the same time has Gregory. We both stopped at our gates looking at each other. I was sure I was wearing a look of confusion but he wore a look of hatred, has if he would tare me apart at any moment. I was the first to move and set off walking with him behind. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Gregory you were supposed to wait!" Rudolph's angry voice sounded behind me.

I could hear harsh whispers behind me, I guessed one was from Anna and I knew the other was Gregory. When the whispers ended I hear a few quick steps, a squeak and then Gregory hiss,

"Don't you dare!"

I looked back at them and saw Gregory holding Anna by her cardigan, with his mouth close to her ear. He saw me looking,

"What?" Venom once again dripped from his words.

I just rolled my eyes and carried on my way. More whispers sounded then silence.

School went the same has yesterday too. Me and Gregory sat next to each other, Gregory hating and ignoring me, which was fine. Then Science came around and what he did actually shocked me. When the teacher came in she announced we had an assignment to do in pairs.

"Miss, I have a problem." He said.

"Yes, what is it Gregory?"

"My partner." I just looked at him with mouth wide.

"Gregory that is hurtful and childish."

"So, I don't want to work with her."

"Don't worry miss, I don't want to work with him ether."

"She can work with us." A Boy said who sat just in front of us.

She studied us for a moment then nodded, relief filled me and a big smile grew on my face has I moved my chair next to the two boys who saved me from humiliation. One of them had his hair neatly combed and smiled when I sat down. The other, who took me on, had a skater boy hair style and his lower right hand side lip pierced. He gave me a really cute half smile and winked at me. I smiled back has I melted a little.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." Skater boy answered.

Suddenly a ball of paper hit him on his head and we all turned to Gregory but he appeared to be doing work so we looked else where. Eventually we gave up trying to find the culprit and skater boy turned back to me.

"I'm Todd, this is Kurt."

"Lucy."

"So, What brings you to good old Scotland."

"Oh you know, this and that."

"I understand, need to know right?"

We smiled at each other then we heard a snigger come from behind us. Gregory was glaring at Todd with a sour look on his face.

"So, he like that with everyone then."

"Pretty much, he's a…one man band I guess."

"He's a dick."

Both boys laughed and nodded at the observation.

That lesson went by fine. Both boys laughed at the planet Uranus and make jokes about it, I couldn't help but laugh too. I was also happy about a lesson going by without me been treated like shit. Because of that lesson and the kindness I had received from Kurt and Todd I was on a happy high for the rest of that day. Even the odd glair from Gregory didn't put me down.

When walking home Gregory and co were behind me, making me uncomfortable. I always felt as if they were whispering about me. Has I tried to block them out my name was called from behind me. I turned to see Todd skating up to me, a huge smile grew on my face. He now wore a black hat with different coloured spots and a face sticking out it's tongue at me. When he reached me he stopped stood on his skate bored and caught it in mid-air.

"Mind if I skate you home?" He asked smiling.

I laughed. "No. Where do you live?"

"Back in the other direction but don't worry, I can get home this way, just takes a bit longer."

"Are you sure?"

Without answering he dropped his bored and set off. I smiled and ran to catch up with him then slowed to a walk when I reached him. He looked behind us to Gregory and co then asked,

"So, is he stalking you or what?"

"He lives directly across the street actually. Nice hat."

"Oooo shame and thank you."

"I know. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Nar just me and dad. You?"

"Me, mum and dad."

"You religious?"

I frowned and he pointed to the necklace. "Oh no, mum is. She wanted god to protect me." I laughed.

"Right well, this is you."

I looked up at my house, I hadn't realised we were here and I turned to him frowning. How did he know where I lived.

"I saw Gregory and gang go into that house. You said you lived directly across."

"Observant."

"I do try. See ya."

"Buy."

For the rest of that day I did nothing, just hung around the house watching T.V. My mum came home at six and dad at nine. My dad had been pulling a lot of late shifts recently, said it was because we had moved so everything was a bit all over the place. Me and mum thought nothing of it, it's been a hard time for us all recently.


	4. Chapter 3

Today I woke up in a good mood, I was smiling, which I can't remember doing for a long time. I had finally got a friend. A good looking one too. Even has I walked to school with Gregory and co behind me I wasn't fazed, I hardly paid them any attention. Just has Anna broke to go to her school she came over to me. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, she was eight and me sixteen yet her head came just under my head.

"What do your parents look like?" She asked.

I looked at her not knowing what to say, why would she ask that. It didn't take long for Gregory to notice her. He stormed over to us and flung her over his shoulder and carried her to her school. Rudolph, who was just a bit taller than me despite him been eleven, just stood and stared at me.

"Rudolph!" Gregory shouted.

Rudolph jumped and ran after them. I looked after them for a while wondering weather they had been staved of human interaction or something then I just carried on my way to school.

At school, Todd wasn't in my first two lessons but we caught up with each other at break then he followed me to English. Just before we entered I turned to him frowning,

"I didn't see you here Wednesday."

"Err yeh…I was…ill."

A slow smile spread across my face. "You were skiving weren't you?"

He laughed looking at the floor. "Just a little bit, yeh"

While laughing I taped him in the stomach with the back of my hand then went to take my place next to Gregory. When Todd came in he through me a worried glance and nodded at Gregory. I smiled looking down at the table. Gregory snorted and when I looked to see what at I saw him glairing at Todd. He was a complete idiot.

In this lesson we read a passage from 'Much Ado About Nothing' then after we had to write about the characters relationships in pairs. I looked up at Gregory and saw he was going to make no move to help so I grabbed the peace of paper and began writing. Has I wrote I thought about how incapable this school was of doing anything in singles, it was always pairs.

When I had finished I pushed the work away, leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Not long after a peace of paper hit me in the head and I looked at Todd who mouthed 'open it' to me.

'_What are you doing for dinner?'_

'_Eating, why?' _I wrote back

'_Oh ha ha, very funny. You gunner hang with me?'_

I looked at what he had written back and laughed. A funny feeling came over me suddenly and I looked up at Gregory who was reading the note. When he saw that I had caught him looking he pulled a face then looked away.

'_I thought so and yes, I may has well, I have no one else.' _I wrote back.

'_Oh I see, you're using me for company then when someone else comes along you'll be gone.'_

'_Got it in one.' _

I looked over to him and was greeted by his cheeky grin which of cause made me smile.

Dinner went by a bit too quickly. We talked about our self, families and other random things. He told me about how his mother just walked out on him and his farther when he was two weeks old. His farther believed it was postnatal depression, but she never came back. In return I told him about the dreams and pills but I left out the jumping out of my window and Gregory. Today the dinner was the best dinner I can remember.

The next lesson, PE, I got the biggest surprise ever. They had decided to play mixed doubled tennis and I, once again was paired with, yes you guessed it, Gregory. We were playing against Todd and a girl I didn't really know. This lesson was about to make everything a lot worse. I couldn't play any sport, I was hopeless at all of them, I had absolutely no hand eye coordination. Every ball that was sent my way I missed. I fell and stumbled, I managed to hit my self on the head with my racket and I managed to hit Gregory. Just after I fell on my bum the whistle sounded to tell us it was the end of the match.

"What is wrong with you?" Gregory shouted, because I was on the ground he seemed to tower over me more than usual. "You didn't hit a single ball! All you will ever be good for is hitting the ground! You're hopeless!"

Fighting tears I stood and left for the changing rooms without so much of a glance to anyone 'specially Gregory. Just has I reached the changing rooms Todd grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about him? He's not worth it." I gave him a shaky smile then he said. "You know, I know I shouldn't have, but when he said all you'll be good for is hitting the ground, I got a dirty image in my head."

I laughed at that and bowed my head blushing. His fingers grabbed my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. Has he leaned in he stumbled to the side, Gregory had knocked into him.

"Watch it." Gregory snarled.

"You barged into me." Todd pointed out.

"You were in the way."

I just rolled my eyes and went into the changing rooms. He had put a serious shit dampener on my happy mood.

The last lesson of the day was fine, geography. We sat in rows of fours, Gregory , me, Todd and Kurt so it was easy to block Gregory out and my mood lifted a little. Then Todd skated me home again and asked when we were at my gate,

"This may sound shallow but will you come down to the ramps and watch me skate?"

"Yeh, yeh I will."

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at twelve."

"Yeh , see ya."

I watched him skate away then has I turned away I saw Gregory glairing at him too. Rolling my eyes at him I turned and headed into my house. Mum was already home so I told her about my plans, she reminded me that god was watching then she turned into normal embarrassing mum wanting all the juice details.


	5. Chapter 4

When I woke up I smiled has I remembered my plans with Todd. I shot up out of bed and went for a quick shower. When I got out I dressed in skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a sad angel holding a rose, blood dripped from her hands. It wasn't exactly skater girl, but hey who cares. I let my long black hair fall around my shoulders and decided to leave make-up out of the equation.

It was eleven when I was ready so I had an hour left. I took the opportunity to get toast and watch a bit of telly. At quarter to twelve I put my things in the sink and grabbed a drink of water. While drinking I looked out of the window and saw Todd sat on my wall. I managed to get a few feet away without him noticing.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped up turning to face me rubbing his neck.

"Well, I was waiting for five past twelve."

"Why?"

"Because I came too early which shows I'm too keen so I was going to wait until I was late to play it cool."

I began to smile "And you sitting on my wall outside my house where I can see you put this plan into action."

He laughed, "I can see a few floors. Lets go."

He began to walk. "Waite, what time is it, are we allowed."

"Shut up and piss off."

We both laughed has we walked down the street to the ramps. The ramps were full of skaters and bikers doing tricks. I sat on top of one of the ramps while he did his thing. He was actually really good and I didn't get bored watching him ether. Suddenly, while doing a trick, he fell off his skate bored and I burst out laughing,

"Hey, I could have really hurt my self, possibly died, and you're laughing!" He shouted up at me.

"You should wear protection."

"Do not insult me so, skater dudes do not wear protection."

Just has he said that someone wearing a helmet, elbow and knee pads skated by and I burst out laughing once again.

"Ok, ok, cool skater dudes don't wear protection."

"Right."

"Shut up," He ran up the ramp to me, "Come on, lets go before I embarrass myself anymore."

We didn't go far , just across the field to the park. We both sat on the swings and I gently moved myself backwards and forwards.

"I don't understand something, why don't you believe in god? You've been brought up with it."

"I had my dad, he doesn't believe plus my mums not like the nuts jobs you see on TV, she understand that not everyone believes in the same thing so she doesn't push it, she let me choose."

Gregory appeared with his brother, sister and a small boy with blond spiked hair. They began to throw a ball around but Gregory looked less then impressed.

"You going to tell me why you really moved here. It can't be because of dreams."

I stood and leaned against the pole of the swing looking at the ground biting my lip.

"Can't it." I mumbled.

I saw Todd's feet appear in front of me then his hand slipped under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. Just has he leaned in a ball hit him in the head, we turned to Gregory, who was glaring at us but then Rudolph shouted,

"Sorry, not good at ball control."

"It's alright dude." Todd shouted back throwing the ball.

"I best go anyway." I said

Todd shrugged has he turned then we began to walk. Has we passed Gregory and co we heard violent whispers from Gregory and Anna but I ignored it.

"Gregory I want to go home." Hannah wined. "High School Musicals on."

"Whatever." Gregory answered.

As we walked we had the four of them behind us, the three kids throwing the ball to each other, Gregory's eyes drilled holes into the back of my head.

When Todd and I stopped outside my house Gregory and co stopped out side theirs. Once again Todd's hand wound around my cheek and once again, has he leaned in, a ball hit him on the head. This time I saw Gregory chuck it but it was Rudolph who called,

"Sorry…again."

"It's ok." Todd answered "I best go before more balls hit me in the head."

"Ok bye."

I watched has he disappeared form sight then I stormed over to Gregory. Anna, Rudolph and the little blond kid disappeared inside. When I stopped in front of Gregory he faced me with that smug look, his arms folded over his chest.

"What your problem? You don't know me yet you've decided to hate me and now you're chucking balls at my friends." He said nothing. "Oh what's up, vampire got your tongue."

I had no idea why I said it but when I did his jaw twitched and he frowned for just a second.

"I don't have a problem." I snorted in disbelieve. "I just don't like you…or Todd." He put has an after thought.

"Then you ignore me."

Suddenly, he grabbed the tops of my arms and pulled me closer to himself. I tried to push him away but I couldn't so I just glared at his amused expression. He then leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"Where's the fun in that?"

I turned my head to face him. Our mouths nearly touched, being this close to him made my heart pound in my chest and both of our breathing grew fast and rapid. He began to lean in but at the same time we both pulled away. Has he straightened up he pushed me slightly,

"Now run along home." He whispered once again.

He turned and stormed into his house and I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my place. I had managed to convince myself my heart rate and breathing had gone up slightly because he scared me a little. His breathing probably because he was trying to control his anger. My mum and I talked about my day and I left Gregory and co out of it. No point in worrying her.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day I was awoken by shouting. The shouting coming from my parents downstairs. Quickly, I got out of bed and towards the stairs. I sat on a step half way down to listen.

"You have not only betrayed me but you've betrayed Lucy!" Mum shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry but…"

"Sorry, no you're not! If you were you wouldn't have done it over and over! What I don't understand is why?"

"I was finding things tough. With Lucy and…"

"Finding things tough! What about Lucy, she is the one that almost died."

"I know but…"

"There is no reason for sleeping with another woman."

When that sentence was said my world seem to fall apart. Everything stood still and silence filled my head. All the promises my dad had made to stay forever shattered into a million peaces and the worse thing was that he blamed me. My ability to think seemed to disappear, I just stood and ran out of the house.

I just went to the park and sat on the swing, just thinking. My dad had blamed me, I stressed him out because of the dreams. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore than again, that would be my fault too. Has I thought a shadow fell over me.

"Nice jimmies."

I looked up to see Todd smiling at me. I couldn't return the smile, even though I wanted to.

Quickly, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my bare feet. Strange yes, but I was grateful for it, my feet were frozen but now they were wrapped inside warmth.

"What's up?" I just looked at him. "Come on, it not everyday a girls come to the park bare footed and in jimmies."

I just looked at him wondering weather I should tell him. To tell him will mean I have to tell him about my near death experience. In the end I decided to.

"My dad cheated on my mum, he blames me."

"How is it your fault?"

"My dreams, they almost killed me, it stressed him out."

"That's horse crap." he sounded angry and when I looked at him he looked it too.

He looked at my sad expression for awhile then his face seemed to soften. He stood in front of me then held out his hand to me. I picked up his jacket and took the offered hand while standing. He took the jacket off of me and wrapped it around my shoulders and I slid my arms through the arm holes.

"Right, get on my back." I backed away shaking my head. "There's glass and crap all over the place, now get on."

After a few more moments hesitation I smiled and jumped onto his back. Has he walked my body seemed to drain of all energy and my head fell onto his shoulder and my eyes slid shut but I managed to stay awake for the lift home. I only looked up when he stopped and I slid from his back. I noticed Gregory glairing at us from across the street.

"I really want to slap him."

Todd just laughed and said his good buys.

I waited until he disappeared from sight before going inside. Thankfully dad wasn't there but mum was sat in the kitchen with a half drunken cup of tea sat in front of her. When she saw me she smiled,

"How are you darling?"

"I don't understand, he said it was me."

"No! It wasn't you! I dare say he has been touched by an evil spirit.

"Are you two over?" She nodded. " I still don't understand."

"All he told me is that a woman at work comforted him and eventually, well you know. It has been going on for a few weeks."

"Why would he?" Tears began to fall from my eyes and my mums arms wrapped around me.

"Well for me it is the work of an evil spirit but for a none believer it was the work of selfishness, greed and a bit of fun he thought he could get away with."

"It's not fair." I cried.

Mum folded her arms around me and held me there for a long while, but then the phone rang. She had to go into work on a Sunday and today of all days.

After about fifteen minuets after mum left a soft knock came at the door. Surprisingly, it was Anna at the door. I led her into the living room and told her to sit on the sofa. We sat in silence for a while and I wondered if she had brought an insulting message from Gregory. She was sat tense, biting her bottom lip.

"Anna, what do you want?"

"Oh yes right. Gregory doesn't hate you. He sort of…loves you." She giggled.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips. "What?"

"Just over three hundred years ago, Gregory fell in love with a girl, with you."

I had no idea what to say so I repeated, "What?"

"You went by the name of Elizabeth back then and you didn't care that we were vampires, that seemed to make you like him more."

Has I looked at her anger boiled in my blood. I didn't know why, maybe it was because my middle name was Elizabeth, maybe it was because of the dreams of Gregory been a vampire, maybe it was because of my dad or maybe it was all three reasons ether way I was angry.

"Lucy…" She started.

"Get out."

"But Lucy."

"Get out!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not explaining my self clearly, please listen." She begged.

"Get! Out!" I screamed.

She jumped a little gasping. Fear, sadness and tears filled her eyes. She just stood staring at me shaking a little. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door,

"Take your sick little jokes and get out."

I pushed her out through the door. She ran into the arms of Rudolph and I met the gaze of Gregory, who was already coming over here looking angry, possibly to get her back. Now he looked ten times has angry and he began to storm over but I shut the door before he reached me and leaned against it falling to the floor. Outside I heard Anna sob,

"Gregory leave it.!"

Tears fell from my eyes too, what she had said was impossible but made so much sense. The dreams it was me but not me, and old fashioned me. I was so confused. Everything was going wrong, everything.


	7. Chapter 6

That night the dream was back only this time, instead of falling, I flew. Hand in hand with Gregory. Has we flew he pulled me closer and I wound my arms around his neck and I slid under him, winding my legs around him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other supported my head. Has I smiled up at him he grinned down at me showing his white fangs. His smile was beautiful, he was beautiful, I melted into his arms. I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

All of a sudden we fell, he was flying towards the ground. I let out a scream which turned into a laugh. He laughed too, it was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. Just has sudden he pulled up, which caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. With out thinking I kissed his neck and he grabbed my chin to kiss my lips. I wasn't shocked, it was normal, enjoyable. .

Suddenly, we landed and excitement filled us both, he was going to become human. I had no idea how I knew that, I just did. After tonight, we were going to be together. I sat on a rock has Gregory took his place in-between Rudolph and Anna. Fredrick, his father, I had no idea how I knew that, held the stone to the sky. Me along with the vampires looked up to the comet. Not long now.

Has we looked up at the sky amazed there was a shout from behind us. The slayers. They were here. When Fredrick and the slayer fought Gregory stood in front of me for protection. The stone went flying over the cliff and into the see. One of the vampires, Von, dived in after it. We stood staring down at the water but he didn't appear.

Has I looked up at Gregory's cold face, the one I had grown accustom to in the real world recently, I knew it was over. I would grow old and die and he would live. I wound my arms around him and pulled myself close, he did the same with me, his head rested on mine. Our fairytale was over.

When I woke up tears spilled from my eyes, my pillow was drenched. I found it hard to breath. When I had finally calmed down I pushed my pillow off of the bed and used one of the others to lie on. The dream felt so real. I thought back to what Anna had said, but quickly pushed it away, it was just a silly girls fantasy. Nothing more.

I remembered that I hadn't taken my pills today, I had forgotten, but I couldn't be bothered to get up and get them. Every time I closed my eyes for the rest of the night. I saw one of three things every time I did. Ether his beautiful smiling face or him kissing me, so soft, or that cold sad expression. Every time I saw the sad one my heart broke more and more, it made more tears form in my eyes. I was annoyed at it, I didn't know him and he hated me yet I felt like this just by a dream, it wasn't real.


	8. Chapter 7

I set off to school early the next day so I could miss Gregory, Rudolph and most important Anna. I was really sorry about yesterday, it was wrong of me, she's just a kid, but it freaked me out. I just couldn't face her.

When I reached school I sat on a bench away from everyone. Just has I sat I remembered I had forgotten to take my pills again but I swore to my self I would remember when I got home. The trying to hide didn't work, Gregory found me and sat next to me.

"How like you to sit away from everyone."

"You don't know me, you know nothing about me."

He looked at me for a few second then clicked his tongue.

"I know you hurt my sister."

I sensed an argument so I stood, "She shouldn't have said what she said."

I turned to walk away but Gregory caught me by the arm and pulled me back. I knew he wasn't been threatening, he just wanted me to stop. He couldn't handle these situations well, it scared me more at how I knew that, I struggled none the less. Eventually, he grabbed my other arm and pulled me closer and leaned into my ear like he had done Saturday,

"Yes she shouldn't, it had nothing to do with her, but she's nine. You should know better."

"I know."

"You need to say sorry."

I turned my head to face him and Saturday repeated it's self. We were closer this time. Both our breathing quickened and my heart rate was going so fast, I was sure he could feel it. I wanted to lean in and see just how soft his lips were but I wouldn't let myself.

"You should follow your own advise about the sorry bit."

I said then broke free and walked off has fast has I could. I could feel his eyes on me.

Today went by slowly. Instead of glaring at me Gregory looked at me with a sort of confused wonder, it made me feel more uncomfortable then before. Todd met up with me at dinner then we had Geography last. He wouldn't stop worrying even when I said I was fine. When the end of school bell went he informed me,

"I can't skate you home today, dad needs me to help with something."

"Ok," he looked at me worried "I'll be fine, if I disappear there is only one possible suspect."

"That's not why I'm worried."

"I know. Dad's at work. No arguing, no upset Lucy."

"Maybe I could quickly drop you off."

"No, see you tomorrow."

We mumbled our good bye and went our separate ways. I smiled at how caring he was over me. Has I reached the house next door to mine I heard shouts.

"She is my daughter, I want to see her!" dad shouted.

"She doesn't want to see you!" mum shouted back

"Trouble in paradise?" Gregory.

I turned to face him, some how I knew he didn't want to be cruel, he just get's awkward in these situation, but that didn't matter. Anger boiled in my blood. It was all his fault, he was the one I dreamt about, he made me fall. I was sure he could see the anger in my eyes.

"It's all your fault!" I screamed at him.

I swung my arm around and hit him, I swung it around again but he caught my wrist. Then he caught my other wrist when I tried to slap him with my other hand. With both hands out of use I tried to knee and kick him so he moved close to me. Trapping me between his body and the wall behind. If I wasn't so angry I would say it felt good.

"Why is it my fault!" He shouted back.

"Because of the stupid dreams!"

He seem confused, taken aback, so I took that has my opportunity to break free. When I reached my gate I stopped. My dad was stood there, he turned to me smiling. He took two steps towards me and I took two steps back, he looked hurt. My dad whispered my name. I turned to my right and Gregory and co were there with a confused expression on there faces, I turned to the house and dad was there so I turned left and ran.

I didn't go far, just to the park to sit on the swings, but not long after Gregory turned up. As soon has my eyes landed on him I stood and walked away, over the field. I didn't get far before he caught up with me.

"What do your dreams have to do with me?"

I ignored him and continued walking. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, I tried to pull away resulting in us both falling to the ground. He landed on top of me. I could feel every inch of him once again. Nether of us seemed to breath and I wanted to kiss him again. He leaned in but the pulled his head away, as if he wanted to kiss me too but thought better of it.

"Tell me." I stayed silent. "You may has well, you are literally cornered."

I was silent for a few more moments, I didn't want to tell him and I wanted him off of me. I had an idea. Swallowing I said,

"Get off me and I'll tell you."

He did has I said got off, he was knelt on the ground in front of me. I slid back a little into a sitting position. Then as quick has I could I stood and began to run but he caught my ankle which brought me flying back down to earth. He then crawled over me, his legs ether side of mine and his hands held my wrist ether side of my face.

"Tell me now."

"Fine, we moved here because I had these dreams about me and a vampire. Only one night, the dreams got so real, I slept walked right out of my window." I sobbed

"This vampire, who was it."

"You, I dreamt of you without meeting you. There you happy. Now get off."

He stood up and I followed. I began to walk away but he shouted to me.

"We have met before. Three hundred years ago. What Anna said was the truth. Deep down you know that."

I let out a nervous laugh then walked away. When I got home mum tried to talk to me but I shrugged her off and went into the bath. I was there for hours thinking about it. It couldn't be true but no matter how much I told myself that I knew, some how, it was. They had to be real.


	9. Chapter 8

That night I had another dream, a different dream about me and Gregory. I knew somehow that this was set a year and a few months after that night we failed to turn him human. I hadn't seen him since that night and I was to be married to someone else against my will.

Gregory stood here before me, has beautiful has ever. His arms were folded over his chest and jaw set, a frown marked his brow. I sat on my bed glad to see him. I had to resist the temptation of jumping up and wrapping my arms around him.

"You can't marry him." He said

"Why?" I had hoped he had changed his mind and decided to change me.

"Because of the wedding night." He stood leaning against my cupboards "He doesn't deserve it."

"Deserve what?" I asked closing my window.

"The thing you give to a person you love, you don't love him."

"You are talking about my virginity."

He nodded has I walked slowly over to him. Winding both of my arms around his waist I stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear,

"That is yours to have and always has been."

I ran my lips over his so gently that they barley touched then I leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow passionate, we had been waiting for this for a long time. Our tongues met in the middle and his arms had wrapped around me pulling me close.

My night gown had three buttons leading from the neck to the top of my breast, which he quickly took care off. He kissed the tops of my breasts while grabbing the rest through my night gown. I struggled a little with his shirt but managed to unbutton it. When it fell to the grown I ran my hands along his toned chest and back the I began work on his belt and trousers.

Pushing him away when his trousers had fallen to the ground, I knelt in front of his penis, which stood on end. I had no idea if it was the right size or if it would fit. I also had no idea what to do so I made it up. Licking the end scored me a moan. Slipping more into my mouth made him growl. Has I sucked on his penis his hands grabbed the wall, his head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut and he growled. This reaction made something hot and wet leak out of me and I hoped it was normal.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and made me stand, I was worried that I had done something wrong, something he didn't like. He whispered into my ear,

"If you continue I might explode."

I giggled and he pulled me into a kiss. He slid my night dress over my head and then just look at me. Moving backwards I laid on my bed then Gregory came over and crawled over me. Allowing me to explore his body with my hands.

While kissing me he played with my breast then his hand moved down my body and to my very wet woman hood. Has two fingers worked inside me and his thumb rubbed me somewhere I gasped and my breathing returned heavy and fast and my nails dug into his back. He stopped moving his hands worried he may have hurt me but I whispered.

"It feels so good, don't stop."

He began to move his finger again then he slipped on of my breasts into his mouth and I moaned running my hands trough his hair.

His fingers and mouth disappeared and he grabbed my legs, lifted them slightly then pushed his way in. We both gasped out of pure bliss, I thought it might hurt but there was no pain. Fireworks exploded in my head. We moved has one slowly looking each other in the eye to savour this moment and I was glad his impatiens hadn't taken over. We both knew this would be the last time we would see each other. I swear that even in this dim light I saw him blush ever so slightly, it was supposed to be impossible for vampires to blush but it was there.

All to soon the pleasure got too much. Both our eyes squeezed shut and we sped up growing faster and faster. My nails dug into his back has I hung onto him for dear life. The pleasure got too much and I exploded clenching around him calling his name.

At that moment I woke up breathing heavy, sweating, flushed, mouth dry and I felt dampness in my knickers. I needed air and I had forgotten to take my pills again. Standing I grabbed my pills the went to the window and opened it. I closed my eyes and let the wind cool me. What they were saying couldn't be real because that means Gregory was my first, the boy who hated me popped me. My head spun trying to figure it out.

Eventually I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was him. He was stood at the window directly opposite mine. My eyes wondered down his bear body and I noticed he just wore boxes. Looking him in the eye I tipped one of my pills out of the tub onto my hand and swallowed it, he frowned, then I swallowed another and his frown deepened. Giving him a sarcastic smile I shut the window and went back to bed. I couldn't sleep for at least an hour, the pills make you drowsy if you take more than one. When my eyes closed I saw him naked and I felt him once again, on me. It felt good, too good.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning when I set off to school I was behind Gregory and co so I called Anna back. Gregory and Rudolph looked at us frowning.

"I'm sorry about before , I took my anger out on you plus that little fairytale you told freaked me out."

"I forgot you get angry easy. It's ok." She answered smiling.

Just has I was about to say something about her still speaking as if she knew me Gregory put in,

"You still don't believe us?"

I just looked up at him not been able to answer, the words caught in my throat. I looked over his features, strong jaw line, pale pink lips and his skin looked so soft, I was fighting the temptation to touch it. He was pale but not has pale has in my dreams. He was beautiful. The dream flashed into my head and was replying it's self to me. Blushing I side stepped him then almost ran to school. Since when was I attracted to him. He hated me, teased me. He wouldn't care if I died tomorrow, I shouldn't like him. Why now? Then it hit me like a wave of realisation. I had never paid attention to him due to the fated he teased me but now after that dream…I have formed a crush on my enemy.

Science made the whole thing worse. I sat in my usual place next to Todd, who was fussing over me about my parents. I told him I knew he was there if I needed him. When the teacher came in we all paid attention. We were still doing the universe, three section in six weeks.

"Miss, I want my partner back." Gregory said.

My eyes grew wide and I looked between him and Todd, who looked just has shocked has me. The teacher was also shocked.

"How far have you got?" She asked him.

"I haven't started."

"What about you Todd?"

"Not far." he answered.

"Right, Lucy move next to Gregory."

"No, but miss."

"Now."

I think she was just glad to have Gregory turn normal all of a sudden.

Slowly I stood and slid over to him, I moved has slow has I could hoping to waist the hour of the lesson, but considering it had just started my wish was not to be granted. He smiled at me, sort of smug, I wanted to slap that annoyingly beautiful smile off of his face. I was about to say something when the words got caught in my throat once again and I blushed. Turning away I pulled out my science book and slammed it down on the table and began to write.

"We're supposed to do that together." He whispered.

He was so close to me, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck and it made me shiver from pleasure. It took all the strength I had not to close my eyes and lean into him.

"You can bare to work with me?"

"I don't know, I will have to see how it goes. Can't be all bad."

All that lesson we worked together, me and Gregory. No arguments and no harsh words had passed his lips. No evil looks, however, he seemed to give a few smug looks to Todd. In every lesson we had to work together but still nothing, he was civil. I still didn't trust him. I spent most of the time blushing. Every time I did look at him the flash back was back, replying. I frowned at my lack of fighting back and my new found embarrassment around him.

When Todd and I had reached my gate, after school, Gregory called me over, sending Rudolph and Anna inside. Once again I walked over to him slowly, hoping he'd get board of waiting for me and send me back to Todd, who had stayed by my gate encase I needed him.

"Have you faced up to reality yet?" He asked.

"That depends."

"On what."

"What happened between us a year and some months after you supposedly failed to turn human?" my voice, no, my who body shuck has I spoke. My mouth was so dry the words barley got out, my eyes starred at his feet.

Daring a look up I saw he was now looking down too, biting his lower lip has if thinking. I assumed he didn't know so I turned and walked back to Todd but just has I reached him Gregory called,

"We had sex!"

My eyes grew wide out of embarrassment and Todd's out of shock. I turned back to Gregory who had a look on his face I couldn't describe, wide eyed happy, like an excited child.

"You two had sex?" Todd asked.

"No!. No we didn't. He just has sick fantasies. I'll see you tomorrow."

He frowned at me but skated off nonetheless saying good bye back.

Me and Gregory both watched him until he disappeared then Gregory jogged over to me with that smug smile I wanted to slap off of his face.

"Your second memory was of that night. Is that why you've been acting weird."

"My second memory was of you been a dick actually."

"You know what I mean." I nodded and he smiled a real smile.

"It's not funny."

"That's not why I'm smiling. I smiling because it was the best thing to happen to me, in all my three hundred years, aside from meeting you. I had no idea what I was doing and I thought I might hurt you, you seemed to be an expert even though I knew you weren't." Love played away in his eyes.

"It's impossible."

I turned and went into my house. I couldn't help but believe him no matter how hard I tried not to. I was his past girlfriend come back, but for what, for him? He hated me, how can that just change? Maybe he's done fighting his true feelings, no, no, that couldn't be it. Could it?


	11. Chapter 10

When I awoke the next day I did my usual routine of getting washed and dressed. When I went downstairs my mum had just put her coat on and was heading out of the door. She told me that she would be late and that she hoped I would have a good day, I couldn't help but think I would if Gregory was ill and didn't turn up.

When she left I went to the kitchen to get bowel of cereal. I sat on the counter while eating, listening to the silence and looking into the empty house. My mind wondered to the story Gregory and co told me and to my dreams, they backed up everything he had said, they were sort of evidence in the case of past life's. It was impossible but everything pointed to it been the truth.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my trance. Placing my bowel down I jumped off of the counter and walked to the door. Guess who. Gregory stood before me with a smile on his face, a smile that made me melt upon it's sight.

"What?" I asked.

"You may has well take your uniform off, we're not going to school."

He tried to walk into my house but I pushed him back and closed the door so only my body could be seen. How dare he!

"I beg your pardon, who gives you the right to make dictions for me or to barge into my home without an invitation to do so."

The smile widened and I swear my tough exterior almost melted into a puddle a glop onto the floor along with my insides.

"I figured you'd have questions and I don't think school is the right place to discus it. You could come over to my house."

I stood looking at him for a long while. I was going to tell him it could wait until the weekend but I was extremely curious, but then I thought about weather mum would find out or not. I had no idea what to say.

"Your mother wont find out. She works until 7 or 8." He said reading my mind.

"Are you a bloody stalker or something." The words just slipped out of my mouth.

He laughed. "I suppose I have become some what of a stalker, I've been watching your house, for any movement of you quite a lot recently."

A nervous giggle escaped my lips has I slowly began to shut the door, which he stopped.

"Just let me in." The way he said it seemed light hearted, like a friend who pissed you off without meaning to.

"Fine." I opened the door wider for him and he stalked inside. "Just for an hour though."

I led him into the kitchen, he sat at the table and I sat back on the counter taking my tie off and unbuttoning my two top buttons. Picking up my bowel and began eating while studying him. He was the first to speak.

"What was that thing you took? The tablet."

There was a spar box on the counter beside me so I chucked it at him and he caught it one handed.

"What are they for?" He asked

"They stop the dreams. I forgot to take them that night."

"You want to stop them."

"Yeh, because of the dreams I have ether woken up in hospital, with tears spilling from my eyes or…

aroused." I said the last bit quietly.

He nodded. "What's your full name?"

"You should know that." I pointed out.

"You never told me your first name. Your mother disapproved of it so she called you Elizabeth. I'm guessing it's Lucy Elizabeth Silverman."

"If she didn't like it, why'd she call me it."

"She didn't, your dad did. When she gave birth to you she lost a lot of blood, she was passed out during the naming process."

Chucking my bowel in the sink I lifted my leg up to take off my shoes and knee length socks. Gregory's head had turned side ways and his gaze was aimed up my skirt. When I took my second shoe off I chucked a shoe at him, which he dodged, and I dropped my leg.

"If you loved me so much, why didn't you change me?"

"Because I hated what I was. Why would I change the one I love into something I hated with all my heart?"

Jumping from the counter I sat across the table from him.

"How did we meet?"

"My drive ran you over with the horse and cart."

"Wouldn't I have died?"

"That's what I said, but you insisted. You hurt your ankle so I had to take you to my place."

"Why did you come back…that night?"

"I couldn't bear the though of your first time been with anyone but me. I guess I was selfish."

"Did my family know about you?"

"Yeh, we were to be married when I became human. They thought I had ran from cold feet."

My bum began to grow numb so I moved into the living room to sit on the sofa with my legs folded. Gregory followed me and sat next to me.

"You treated me as if you hated me."

"I was scared."

His eyes wondered down my neck and landed on my cleavage. It should have bothered me but it felt comfortable. When his eyes returned to mine he reached out a hand and gently touched my cheek then he leaded in. Knocking his arm away I stood up.

"What do you think your doing?" he pulled a face has if to say typical. "What? You think that after all the evil looks and bullying I would just kiss you because I'm this girl who used to love you. News flash, that was 300 years ago."

I began to walk towards the door, I had intended to chuck him out, but he had got up and grabbed my arm spinning me around, then his lips crushed down on mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, waiting for me to say or do something, but I was in shock. It had felt so good. My hand slowly went to my mouth. He began to frown and his arms grabbed my shoulders gently so he could get a better look at me. Catching him off guard I flung my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to himself with great urgency. One of his hands slid down my body, over my bum and thigh, to my knee where he bent my leg and lifted it to his waist. Jumping up I wrapped both legs around him and he backed me hard into a wall. His hands ran through my hair, pulling it free from my bobble and letting it fall around his fingers. One of my hands was wrapped securely around his neck while the other wondered under his shirt, feeling his soft toned stomach and chest underneath.

He broke from the kiss and began nibbling at my neck. My head tipped back with eyes closed with pure bliss. The fog in my head cleared suddenly and I remembered who this was. He had spent the week bullying me.

"Wait. Stop a minuet."

He stopped biting my neck and rested his head on my shoulder with an inpatient growl. Both of us we breathing fast and wild.

"What?" He breathed.

"It's going too fast." I slid my hand from under his shirt.

"I know." He whispered.

He kissed my neck once then stood back a little so I could stand. I didn't want to move away. Not really. Smiling, he moved and sat down on the sofa with me straddling him.

For the rest of the day we did nothing. Just stayed wrapped in each others arms, talking, until he had to go. He left reluctantly and I let him go reluctantly. This day had been almost has weird has the others. I was going out with my enemy slash old lover.


	12. Chapter 11

Just has I bought the last item on the list it began to rain and thunder. An heavy fog had come from no where and that along with the dark clouds above made it appear has if dusk has come early. The man in the shop whished me luck just has I stepped out. I nodded at him with a slight smile plastered on my lips. A mile or so out of town I was soaked down to my whale bone corset and I could feel the rain start to soak through onto my skin. My hair, which was in a bun when I had left, was now falling over my face from the terrible wind that blew. My heavy dress was now ten times heavier mixed with trying not to trip over the dress and the struggle to move in the corset was really starting to annoy me. Anger began to boil in my blood. My basket of food made it difficult to hold the dress away from the muddy road below and trying to do both had taken my attention entirely.

Suddenly, two large black beasts came out of no where, pounding towards me. I jumped to the side, slipped on a rock which sent me and my shopping flying. The horses and cart stopped a few feet away and a short gray haired man jumped down and ran over to me, helping me to my feet.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes." Has I stood pain shot through my ankle so I fell against him.

"Sorry miss. Lean against that miss."

He helped me to the cart and I lent against the backend.

While he went back to collect all of the shopping a very pale young man poked his head out of the cart and looked at me with slight amusement and a lot of annoyance showing in his features. His eyes a chocolate brown.

"You should watch where your going you know." He called over the weather.

"And your horses should slow down,…you know."

"Why are you out in this weather anyway?"

"Shopping."

"You're a little well dressed for a servant aren't you."

"That's because I'm not. Mother and farther are out of town so I sent the maids home early and decided to do the shop myself."

"Why on earth would you do that?" His face scrunched up.

"I am not an invalid and walking harmed no one. I can do things for myself."

The driver came back with my shopping, I smiled and thanked him and began on my way again. With every step I took pain shot through my ankle but I pushed through it.

"Where do you live?" The boy called.

"Quite a few miles that way." I pointed.

"You are going to walk for miles in the pouring rain, thunder and lightning, on a twisted ankle?" He asked in disbelieve

"Yes." I smile and his eye brows raised.

"Get in, you can stay the night at my home."

"There is no need."

"You'll never make it home by dark and that's when the highway men come out and play. And play with a fragile woman they will." He smiled.

I thought for awhile. I knew this man, well I knew the stories about this man. Gregory Sack-Ville Bag. His Parents were the aristocrats that reside at the other end off this village with him and his brother and sister. They always came out into the community, well, all except Gregory who had 'other plans'. Recently however, they are only seen at dusk. I believe that to be fine considering they are up most of the night with parties and what not. The villagers here were very religious and superstitions so there were many rumours. Illness in the house, curses, witches or the latest, they were all vampires. But the vampire rumour was dying out considering no one or none of the life stock had gone missing.

It didn't take me too long to make up my mind. I was cold, wet and my ankle aced so much. I sat in the cart shivering due to cold and squirming due to my annoying dress and corset, if I was at home I would be wearing some old cloths of my fathers now. But never in public, I would be called a witch or something if I did. He handed me his cape, which was made of a thick material and was so heavy I had to hold it with both hands. I warmed up soon after wrapping it around myself.

Has we sat in silence we looked over each other. I could see his eyes flick over my face and the part of my chest that was bare, his eyes seemed to linger there a few moments then he met my gaze again. I couldn't get over just how pale he was. He seemed to be paler than the snow in winter. He was one boy who didn't get out into the sun much.

"Which family do you belong to?" He asked.

"The Silverman family." I answered, with a slight chatter of my teeth.

"You are Elizabeth?"

"Yes, and you are Gregory." He nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be at that party?"

"I'm not the only one." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't put myself through that." He answered.

"Yes, they are terrible aren't they. The music in it's self is torturer but then my mother makes me dance with all the men there, hoping they would ask for my hand in marriage."

His laugh was beautiful. "My mother is the same, hoping I'd find a woman to ask. We must have missed each other."

"My mother would have done that on purpose. She listens to the rumours about you."

We smiled. "The rumours do ruin my chances when only a percentage is true."

My curiosity spiked. "How much of a percent?"

"Oh you know, only ninety nine."

We both laughed, I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. He seemed nothing like how people described him. When we reached his home his maids had already retired and he began to panic about having no cloths for me.

"I shall have to borrow some of yours then won't I?"

"What? Woman don't wear trousers and shirts." He pointed out.

"I guarantee one day they will. Besides, no one else is here."

"Fine."

Two flights of stairs later we came to his room, where he grabbed some clothes then he led me to a spare room. Just has he was about to leave me to change I called him back.

"Does any of your maids live here with you?"

"Only one but she'll be asleep. Why?"

"I need help."

"Anything I could help with."

"Could you untie this." I pointed at the knot on my over dress.

Nodding he slowly slid over to me and set to work. His hand seemed to shake and a frown appeared in his brow. I resisted the erg to smooth it out with my hand. When he had finished I slide it off then grabbing my under dress I muttered,

"This just lifts over my head."

Attempting that myself I got stuck. Causing him to laugh he stepped in and helped. When he dropped it to the floor I slid my under skirt off then turned my back to him so he could tackle my corset. When I felt it loosen I grabbed it and held it in place. Looking at him through the mirror I saw him bite his lip has if thinking about something.

His hands slowly ran up my arm and across my shoulder moving my hair. His lips gently touched my neck causing the skin to burn, my eyes shut and my breathing and heart began to quicken. As he kissed my neck and shoulders his arm reached under my chin and turned my head. While he kissed along my jaw I turned to face him. We just stood looking at each other, then my arms wound around his neck and pulled his lips closer to mine until they connected. Pleasure burst trough my body. His fingers left burning trials down my body. His hands stopped at the bend in my knee and bent my leg up to his waist. I jumped wrapping both legs around him and he sat me on the dresser, pulling me close to him. My hand wondered up his shirt and his under my corset. He didn't go any further then my stomach.

The fog in my head cleared and I told him to stop. A low growl escaped his lips has he moved back a little. I jumped down and mumbled,

"We've only just met."

"I know. I'll be out side."

When he left I just changed and thought about what had happened. For some reason it felt right. If any other boy did that I would have slapped him but it was, amazing. It was right.

The dream slowly faded has I awoke. Even before I knew him he had such power over my. I stood and went to my window. He was one's again stood at his window and I waved at him which he returned smiling. We just stood staring at each other for ages, until I waved him good night. He blew me a kiss I blushed and out of embarrassment I didn't return it.


End file.
